Hereafter
by undeniablypotions
Summary: Full and detailed summary is the first chapter. A/U end of sixth year onwards, Voldie is dead. Severus Snape mentors/looks after Draco and Harry. Please see full summary inside :)
1. Hereafter, Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH HARRY POTTER, ALL RIGHTS ARE FOR RESPECTIVE PARTIES (JK, WARNER BROS ETC). I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THIS. IT IS STRICTLY FOR PERSONAL ENJOYMENT AND FOR ANY OTHERS WHO LIKE MY STORIES.**

This story follows the plot of all the books right up until the end of the sixth book (details explained below). Therefore some spoilers for books 1-6 may be mentioned, however I'm sure if you're reading my story you've read or seen Harry Potter. However it is important to note that this is A/U as there are never any HORCRUXES except for Tom Riddle's diary but that was destroyed- he experimented and never got to continue his horcruxes in the way he wanted, Nagini does exist but was just a familiar. Also the prophecy was open ended and it can be interpreted that Harry did vanquish the Dark Lord by placing his trust in Dumbledore. The night the two left was not to retrieve the locket as in my universe it does not exist but to visit the Dursley's- this will be referenced to and explored more in the story. Please see the summary below which acts as a prologue and gives many important details for the story to follow.

Harry Potter was extremely pleased, not happy, he couldn't be happy not so soon after Dumbledore's death but this made him fairly close to happy. He didn't have to return to the Dursley's ever and in addition Voldemort was _finally_ vanquished. A ferocious battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort had broken out on the top of the tower after Draco Malfoy failed his task. Severus Snape had shielded both Draco and Harry whilst on the tower therefore he could not prevent the powerful adult wizards from destroying each other. The other Death Eaters fled as they saw their master fall but not before Fenrir Greyback had savagely attack Bill Weasley.

Harry's guardianship had been transferred to Severus Snape whom Albus Dumbledore had named guardian in case of his demise, Snape also had care of Draco Malfoy as his godson's parents were both in the newly reinforced Azkaban. The strange new 'family' resided at Spinner's end which was remodeled and the wards strengthened tenfold.

The entire Auror department was subjected to Veritaserum and the other Ministry departments were in the process of being checked. Which resulted in several vacancies that were able to be filled by other competent individuals and many low level employees were able to be promoted such as Mr Weasley and his sons. All in all the Wizarding World was recovering, Professor McGonagall had taken over the head teacher position and was organising for OWLs and NEWTs that had been disturbed by the end of term activities to be taken in the summer so everyone could continue into their correct year group. Snape had decided to resign from being the main Potions Professor, only teaching OWL and NEWT years whilst Professor Slughorn taught the others with the aid of an apprentice chosen by Professor Snape.

This story will consist of the summer after the fall of Voldemort and the following years. It will focus on a familial relationship between Severus, Harry and Draco and also include any romances the men encounter with other parties. It will concentrate on the changing and dynamic friendships that the two young men deal with throughout the summer and back at school. In addition it will explore Harry becoming 'just Harry' considering he did not kill Voldemort as all had thought him destined to.

**PLEASE NOTE: This is not a chapter but background information, the next chapter is where the story begins but I felt that this background was necessary.**


	2. Hereafter, Chapter One

_**A/N:**__** See previous for disclaimer, but obviously I do not own Harry Potter. Please enjoy!**_

Finally, they were alone. All three men were still clutching the portkey that Severus had produced the moment the vulture-like reporters descended upon them. Harry suddenly broke his hold on the object and promptly heaved and then threw up. Professor Snape immediately summoned a vial of potion to settle his stomach whilst Draco patted his back.

"Bloody Rita Skeeter, of all the people to survive..." Draco mumbled.

"Draco, take Harry up to the room you usually stay in. You'll both sleep there until the elves have cleaned other rooms. I'll come to you to take you down for meals if you're both up to it. Better now, Harry?"

Harry groaned and nodded feebly.

Once both boys had trundled up stairs, Severus Snape, for the first time since he was a teenager, exhaled in relief and found that breathing was much easier. After collecting his thoughts for a few moments he immediately turned his attention to the wards and re-tuned them to exclude any death eater that had previously been allowed into Spinner's end. Essentially he excluded everyone except from Minerva McGonagall and the Weasley's (who still had to have explicit permission to enter). He then tasked the small team of House Elves whom had followed him and 'his boys' from Hogwarts to remove any dark magic or objects from his home.

Snape glanced around the room, seeing it clearly for the first time in years, it could potentially be a lovely family home because yes, Severus Snape, finally had a family, perhaps not in the conventional sense but he did. Tasking the boys to help him fix up the house would distract them from their grief and keep them busy. Snape began to wonder about expanding his potions laboratory when-

"-SEVERUS! Sev...shit, Harry" Draco called down the stairs.

Snape moved quickly and gracefully with the ease of a spy. He rushed into the second bedroom and saw Harry slumped in his bed, incredibly pale and clammy with Draco clutching his hand.

Severus moved Draco aside and tended to Harry, he held his hand out -wordlessly- summoning various potions. Eventually Harry spluttered and opened his eyes.

"Dad, I feel really bad" He mumbled almost incoherently.

"I know Harry, it was a backlash from all the magic you were exposed to during the backlash from the Headmaster's duel with the Dark Lord. Draco is also feeling uneasy but he was not as close as you were. Now, can either of you eat or would you like Dreamless Sleep?"

Both boys opted for Dreamless Sleep, Severus left the room and as the boys sunk into oblivion he heard

"Harry, you called him Dad"

"I know Dray, he's like one"

"He's the best"

"I know..."

When Severus Snape eventually went to bed that night it was with a smile on his face, this hadn't happened since he was a young boy.

**_A/N: _****_Hope you enjoyed, pleased R&R._**

**_I know it's short, but this is just to get the ball rolling, next chapter will see more fatherly-son moments, and a hint of romance with a certain Weasley... (uploaded when I have five reviews, please leave suggestions of what you want to see in the next chapter!)_**


End file.
